1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test pattern generating apparatus, a test program generating apparatus, a generation method, a program, and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when testing a device under test with a test apparatus, the user creates a test program corresponding to the test using a programming language for the test apparatus, and this test program is used for testing after being debugged (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-323706    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-118889
However, in order to create a test pattern, particularly one for communicating with a device under test, for this test program, the user must have programming experience and knowledge of programming languages for the test apparatus and hardware specifications of the test apparatus, and therefore it is difficult to create the test pattern easily.